


It Ends With You And Me

by Claudii85



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: They were talking about buying a house together, maybe even getting a dog. Niall remembered being in bed, Harry’s arm around him and his head pillowed on Harry’s shoulder. He remembered what Harry said at this moment.





	It Ends With You And Me

Niall sat on his bed and sighed. It was a rare hotel night. He usually slept on the bus but he had two days off before the next show so they were staying at the hotel. He was tired and as much as he loved touring and performing in front of thousand of people he couldn’t wait for his tour to end. Three weeks, in three weeks he would go home. In Ireland. He needed to go spend time with his family. He missed them so much. He changed and lay down under the duvet and yawned. 

Suddenly Niall felt nostalgic. His brain filled with memories of when he was touring with One Direction. He missed them, he missed those days. They were far behind him now and even if they all said they would get back together every time someone asked the more years passed and the less he believed it. 

The room suddenly felt too small and too big at the same time. He shook his head, trying to think of something else but all he could see when he closed his eyes was Harry. Maybe a few weeks before the band went on hiatus. He remember how happy they were at this moment. They were sad about the break but they all needed it and he and Harry had projects. They were talking about buying a house together, maybe even getting a dog. Niall remembered being in bed, Harry’s arm around him and his head pillowed on Harry’s shoulder. He remembered what Harry said at this moment.

“Do you think we’ll be together forever?”

“Do you think people will want to listen to our music forever?”

“Not the band. Us. Do you think we’ll stay together?”

“Yes,” had whispered Niall, “we will.”

“Will you marry me?”

“What?” Niall couldn’t have heard that right.

Harry turned his body toward him and smiled softly.

I said, “Niall James Horan, will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!”

Niall felt his eyes filled with tears. The wedding never happened and he shouldn’t have thought about Harry. It always ended in tears, but Niall was tired of this. Maybe it was time to start working on what had drove them apart. The tour was ending soon. He would give a call to Harry as soon as he arrived in Ireland. Only a few weeks.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
